


Si Anak Bajak Laut

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck, kid!Vriska, mentioned Dualscar/Mindfang, mentions of gore/murders/warfare, single-mother!Mindfang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Potongan cerita pendek tentang seorang anak yang tumbuh di tengah samudera, mengarungi ombak dan badai.





	1. Mutiara Paling Berharga

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Anak perempuan itu diberi nama Vriska. Lahir di dalam kapal yang berlayar, dan siap menjadi calon kapten muda kelak.

Ibunya, bajak laut yang paling disegani sekaligus paling dicari, melantunkan nyanyian tidur untuk meredakan tangis putrinya di tengah deburan ombak. Sembari menimangnya, menyusuinya, dan mengusapnya, mengabaikan peluh dan sakit yang mengaliri tubuh.

Sang ibu bukan main bangganya dengan Vriska. Lebih dari bangga, bahkan. Namun ia belum bisa memamerkannya di hadapan orang lain selain anak-anak buahnya. Para perompak asing bisa datang dan menculik bayinya kapan saja.

Wanita itu harus waspada. Ia pastikan kamar tidur Vriska aman dari siapapun, termasuk dari awak kapal. Ia harus disembunyikan—paling tidak sampai dia tumbuh lebih besar.

Sayangnya, Vriska tidak pandai bersembunyi. Anak itu kerap kali menangis keras bila sebentar saja tidak melihat sosok ibunya di sekeliling, atau sedikit saja tidak mencium wangi tubuh ibunya di dekatnya.

Maka pernah pada suatu hari, ketika terjadi huru-hara di atas kapal besar itu, dua orang pengacau mendobrak masuk ke dalam kabin-kabin kapal setelah mendengar suara tangis bayi dari sana.

Beruntung, sang ibu bergerak cepat. Ia langsung mengejar mereka. Mengayunkan pedang. Menikam dada yang satu dan memenggal kepala yang lainnya. Saat pimpinan mereka menyusul, ia tebas juga kepalanya. Tinggal menunggu para awak kapal memasukkan pengacau yang tersisa ke ruang tawanan.

Buru-buru sang ibu melangkahi daging-daging yang teronggok di lantai dan masuk ke kamar. Syukurlah. Vriska baik-baik saja. Masih bersih, sehat dan cantik. Tanpa peduli dengan darah yang membasahi tangan, pipi, dan gaunnya, sang ibu menggendong dan memeluk Vriska. Perlahan tangisannya terhenti. Baru ditimang sebentar Vriska sudah tertidur pulas.

“Ibu tahu kau takut. Semakin kau tumbuh, kau akan semakin akrab dengan rasa takut itu,” bisiknya, “Ibu juga takut.”

Ia mencium pipi dan dahi putrinya.

“Tapi takkan Ibu biarkan kau takut berlarut-larut. Ibu di sini.”

Semenjak kejadian itu, cepat atau lambat berita tentang anak sang bajak laut kian tersebar. Semakin banyak musuh-musuh yang berencana mencelakainya, sementara pelaut lain hanya menyebarkan cerita-cerita miring tentangnya mulai pada para pedagang hingga sampai ke telinga pejabat lokal. Beberapa mengira anak itu laki-laki, beberapa lagi yakin bahwa tak lama lagi ibunya akan membuangnya atau menjualnya demi sebuah kapal baru dengan peti-peti berisi tumpukan emas.

Biarlah mereka bicara suka-suka. Bagi mereka para bajak laut hanya penjahat bertangan kotor tanpa sejumput pun hati nurani. Banyak yang lupa bahwa mereka adalah golongan orang yang mengukuhkan kesetiaan abadi, untuk mempertahankan harta berharga mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan. Misalnya perompak berjanggut merah yang legendaris itu. Tidak akan pernah dalam seumur hidupnya ia melepaskan sebutir mutiara kesayangan yang dijadikannya penemuan paling keramat, tidak untuk segunung berlian sekalipun.

Sama halnya dengan sang kapten wanita. Vriska adalah mutiaranya. Siapapun yang hendak merusak apalagi mencurinya, pasti akan segera ia kirim ke neraka.

***


	2. Menjadi Seperti Ibu

Hari berganti bulan. Meski Vriska sudah belajar merangkak lalu berjalan, dia tetap lebih suka digendong ibunya. Bahkan setelah disapih pun, anak itu lebih memilih tidur dalam gendongan sang kapten yang sedang memutar kemudi kapal, lalu tertidur berkat angin laut yang menyapu lembut wajah dan rambutnya.

Bulan berganti tahun. Vriska mulai belajar bicara. Mulai dari memanggil ibunya, menyebut benda-benda seperti koin emas dan bintang-bintang di langit, mengenal jenis-jenis ikan hasil jarahan, menghafal nama-nama kota, desa dan pegunungan yang pernah dilihat dan didatanginya, hingga meniru kata-kata umpatan yang dilontarkan ibunya dan teman-teman judinya di bar. Sejak itu dia banyak bicara, senang bertutur cerita, entah itu kisah dunia fantasi yang mengawang-awang atau hal seremeh perjalanan seekor laba-laba kecil yang susah payah memanjat dinding untuk membangun rumah jaringnya.

Tentu saja ia meniru gaya bercerita sang ibu.

Vriska juga belajar membaca bersama ibunya. Membaca buku dongeng. Membaca peta harta karun. Diam-diam membaca buku harian ibunya—yang isinya kurang lebih tentang harta karun, peperangan, musuh-musuh, budak-budak, juga tentang para lelaki yang mendekatinya.

Setelah bisa membaca, pastinya Vriska mesti bisa menulis. Kala itu ia juga punya buku catatan sendiri—pemberian ibunya. Hanya saja, bukunya lebih banyak diisi oleh coretan-coretan ketimbang tulisan. Gambar kapal-kapal yang saling melempar bola meriam. Gambar lautan dengan ikan paus berekor lebar. Gambar matahari dan awan-awan. Terakhir, gambar ibunya, lengkap dengan topi lebarnya yang berhiaskan bulu-bulu.

Giliran sang ibu yang mengintip buku catatan Vriska. Ia tersenyum sendiri, sembari mengingat celoteh putrinya itu sebulan yang lalu, delapan hari yang lalu, dan kemarin. “Aku ingin jadi seperti Ibu!”

Vriska tidak main-main. Masih banyak lagi yang ia coba tiru dari ibunya. Caranya berjalan. Caranya tertawa. Caranya menyikat gigi. Caranya menyisir lalu mengibaskan rambut yang sama-sama hitam, panjang, lebat dan agak ikal. Yang paling lucu adalah ketika ia memakai topi ibunya yang lebar sampai menutupi matanya, ditambah jubah biru tua bekas ibunya pula, lalu berjalan di atas dek kapal layaknya tuan putri yang hendak menyapa rakyatnya. Jubah itu panjang dan terlalu besar untuk Vriska. Dia sampai harus menyeret-nyeret separuh kainnya seperti sedang mengepel lantai.

Awak-awak kapal menertawakannya, dibalas dengan gertakan galak oleh gadis kecil yang marah, serta tatapan tajam dari kapten mereka. Spontan tawa mereka terhenti. Tentu mereka harus menuruti semua keinginan Vriska dan tidak membuatnya kesal—kalau mereka masih ingin hidup dan tidak mau diceburkan ke tengah laut.

Terkadang bila sang kapten sedang ada urusan, sudah tugas mereka untuk menjaga Vriska yang mudah bosan agar tidak jauh-jauh dari kapal. Mematuhi perintah si kapten kecil untuk bermain kuda-kudaan, petak umpet, atau perang-perangan, sebelum ia mendengar langkah kaki ibunya mendekat dan berlari riang menghampirinya.

Vriska memang suka berlari. Ia juga sudah lebih pintar bersembunyi. Setiap ada orang asing datang, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kabin mencari tempat sembunyi.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ketika sang kapten memergokinya sedang berusaha keras menarik pedang besar andalannya. Melihat itu, ia pun mulai melatih Vriska bermain pedang. Bermula dengan pedang kayu lalu lanjut dengan pedang kecil. Awalnya Vriska hanya memakai tiang kayu sebagai target, lalu setelah menjadi lebih cermat dan cekatan, ia belajar beradu pedang dengan ibunya.

Vriska juga senang diajari bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Tapi ia kecewa. Walaupun sudah banyak latihan, ibunya masih saja menyuruhnya sembunyi setiap ada yang menyerang kapal mereka.

“Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut melawan, Bu?” rengeknya suatu hari, sambil meringis melihat ibunya mengobati luka sayatan di perut sendiri, “aku sudah berlatih. Aku ingin jadi hebat seperti Ibu.”

“Kau _lebih _hebat dari Ibu, nak. Saat masih seusiamu, jangankan mengangkat pedang, berlari dan melompat selincah dirimu saja Ibu tidak bisa,” sang kapten tertawa pelan sambil menahan sakit, “Ibu mau tanya. Kenapa kau sangat ingin bertarung?”

“Karena aku mau lawan orang-orang jahat itu!” seru Vriska. “Aku juga mau membantu Ibu. Aku harus melindungi Ibu dari mereka!”

Sang ibu tertegun.

“Aku tidak mau melihat Ibu berdarah-darah lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihat Ibu kesakitan,” kata Vriska lagi, hampir menangis.

“Asalkan kau selamat, Ibu akan baik-baik saja,” sang ibu mengusap rambut Vriska yang mulai kusut. “Kau anak yang hebat, punya semangat juang yang kuat. Tapi kalau memang ingin membantu Ibu menghadapi mereka, kau harus lebih banyak berlatih. Mulai besok kau akan memegang pedang yang lebih besar.”

Mata Vriska berbinar.

“Selain itu kau juga masih bisa membantu Ibu mengangkat barang-barang dan memberi makan pada para budak, seperti biasa. Sebelum menjadi orang hebat, lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa. Mengerti?”

Vriska mengangguk mantap.

***


	3. Sekuat Baja dalam Bara Api

Suatu malam, lantaran bosan memandangi bulan dari jendela kabin yang bundar, Vriska bertanya-tanya pada ibunya yang sedang duduk santai di tempat tidur.

“Ibu ingat, tidak? Sewaktu kita berhenti di satu kota dan menengok toko-toko, ada banyak anak-anak seumuranku yang tertawa-tawa bersama orang tuanya. Bukan cuma ibunya, tapi juga ada laki-laki dewasa yang mereka panggil “ayah”.”

“Lalu?” sang ibu sudah dapat menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

“Kenapa aku tidak punya ayah?” tanya Vriska polos.

“Ayahmu pergi,” sang ibu termenung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan jawaban. Suaranya berat. “Dia meninggalkan Ibu sebelum kau lahir.”

Vriska terlalu takut untuk bertanya lagi. Ia mendekati ibunya, memandangi wajahnya yang gelisah menahan pedih. Dia takut bila ibunya menangis, seperti di suatu malam saat ia barus selesai minum-minum, berjalan terhuyung-huyung lalu memeluk Vriska sambil terisak. Tak berkata apa-apa selain sebuah bisikan lirih, “hanya dirimu yang aku punya.”

Bukan hanya sekali ia melhat ibunya menangis. Pernah di suatu hari, ia mengintip kamar kerja ibunya. Tapi ia melihat ibunya tidak sedang menghitung uang keping per keping seperti biasa, melainkan sedang membaca—bukan, hanya tertunduk memandangi secarik surat, sambil terisak sesekali.

Tentang siapa pengirim surat itu, atau mengapa ibunya menangis setelah membaca surat itu, sayangnya Vriska tidak pernah tahu.

Anak itu tidak mengerti. Ibunya orang hebat. Cantik, kuat, pemberani, mampu mengalahkan banyak musuh, punya banyak kapal, pasukan tempur, dan harta yang melimpah ruah. Kenapa dia masih bersedih?

“Tapi kalau kau penasaran, Ibu bisa gambarkan sketsa wajahnya untukmu,” sang ibu berusaha tersenyum.

“Tidak usah, Bu.”

“Kenapa? Kau mau melihat ayahmu, ‘kan?”

“Tidak mau!” tegas Vriska, “aku tidak mau berkenalan dengan orang yang membuat Ibu sedih. Kalau dia tidak mau bersama kita, berarti dia bukan ayahku.”

Sang kapten terperanjat. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Anak berusia enam tahun, sudah bisa berkata seperti itu.

“Aku ‘kan, masih punya Ibu,” Vriska naik ke tempat tidur, memeluk ibunya. “Aku cuma mau bersama Ibu.”

Sang ibu membalas mendekap, mengelus rambut dan punggung Vriska. Putri kesayangannya, yang kehadirannya tak akan pernah cukup ia syukuri.

“Ibu jangan sedih lagi, ya,” melihat ibunya tersenyum dengan mata nanar dan sayu, Vriska memegangi pipi ibunya. Menciumi hidungnya. Mengajaknya tertawa.

“Terima kasih,” tak tahan, sang ibu menciumi pipi Vriska berkali-kali. Keduanya lanjut bergelak tawa.

“Ibu?” tanya Vriska lagi. Kali ini dia duduk di pangkuan ibunya. “Aku bingung dengan kata-kata orang tua berambut putih di bar itu. Ibu ingat? Yang suka berteriak-teriak, dan pernah mengajak ibu merokok dan bermain kartu?”

“Memangnya dia pernah bilang apa padamu?”

“Selain menyebutku “pelaut kecil yang lucu”, dia tidak pernah bicara padaku lagi. Tapi aku ingat, aku dengar dia bilang begini pada teman-temannya yang berbadan besar, “Wanita itu hanya membuang-buang waktu mengajari anak perempuannya bertarung. Anak itu hanya perlu menjadi cantik untuk bisa berkuasa, seperti ibunya,” lalu mereka tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti, Bu. Memangnya anak perempuan tidak boleh bertarung, ya?”

“Kau tidak mengerti, karena mereka memang salah. Kau tak perlu dengarkan mereka,” sang ibu menepuk-nepuk bahu Vriska. “Semua orang berhak melindungi diri, apalagi perempuan.”

“Tapi mereka bilang hanya laki-laki yang harus jadi sekuat baja. Laki-laki bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk melindungi perempuan.”

“Justru karena kita perempuan,” sang ibu mempertegas suaranya, “kita harus menjadi lebih kuat dari baja yang dipanaskan bara api sekalipun.”

Vriska terpana. Mungkin otaknya belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna kalimat itu. Tapi melihat wajah ibunya, ia tahu itu sesuatu yang berarti, dan sangat penting.

Vriska masih menatap ibunya tanpa berkata-kata. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, sudah terlalu banyak bekas luka yang terpapar di sekujur tubuh ibunya. Sekarang, mata kiri wanita itu terluka parah dan buta, sementara lengan kirinya dipotong oleh seorang hakim yang hendak memenjarakannya atas kasus pencurian dan penyanderaan, beberapa bulan silam. Vriska masih ingat dengan jelas betapa memilukannya jeritan dan rintihan ibunya ketika itu. Para awak kapal tergopoh-gopoh memapahnya dan membantunya menutup luka-luka, sementara Vriska disuruh masuk ke kamar, tidak boleh melihat penderitaan ibunya.

Tapi di mata gadis kecil itu, ibunya tetaplah wanita tercantik dan terhebat di dunia. Lebih keren lagi ditambah penutup mata dan lengan prostetik. Dengan itu sang kapten bisa berbalas dendam, memanipulasi bahkan menyuap orang-orang untuk melawan dan menjebak hakim itu hingga ia dihukum gantung.

Ibunya memang lebih kuat dari besi yang terbakar.

“Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati,” sang ibu berpesan, “lelaki sering menipu perempuan, menyanjung mereka sebagai makhluk istimewa yang pantas dilindungi dan diagungkan. Nyatanya mereka hanya ingin merampas jiwa dan raga perempuan, membuangnya, dan pergi. Mereka tahu perempuan itu lemah—mereka ingin selamanya begitu, dan mereka memanfaatkan itu.”

Ia berpikir, belum saatnya untuk bercerita pada Vriska tentang ayah kandungnya. Pria bangsawan angkuh yang pernah melaut bersamanya, gagah dengan dua garis bekas luka di wajahnya. Rival sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Pria yang pernah bersumpah untuk mengikat hubungan mereka, tepat setelah wanita itu mengakui kehamilannya.

Pria yang kemudian mundur dan menghilang dari hidupnya, mengakhiri ikatan secara sepihak. Pria pengecut yang tidak mampu menolak rencana perjodohan dengan alasan “mempertahankan martabat keluarga”. Kabar terakhir yang santer terdengar, dia telah menikah dengan seorang putri raja di negeri seberang.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, masih di fandom Homestuck <3
> 
> Di sini saya cuma mau post fic2 pendek yang pernah saya tulis kisaran sebulan yang lalu--tapi baru sempet dipost sekarang. Isinya ringkas banget, jadi mohon maklum. (ini pun belum semuanya selesai. mudah-mudahan kalau ada waktu mau saya terusin lagi sampai tuntas.) :'>
> 
> Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan, dan terima kasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca.
> 
> Salam,  
Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
